This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Educational Workshop on Multidimensional Chromatography Tandem Mass Spectrometry at the Human Proteome Organization (HUPO;2009), Toronto, ON American Society for Mass Spectrometry Workshop (2009), Baltimore, MD Lectured on Statistics and Validation: Challenges and Work in Progress Instructor and Organizer: US Human Proteome Organization (2010), Denver, CO One Day Short Course on Quantitative Mass Spectrometry Co-Instructor: American Society for Mass Spectrometry Two Day Short Course on Case Studies in Quantitative Proteomics (2010), Salt Lake City, UT